Lily's Revenge
by gc-rocks2009
Summary: Lilly has just found out the truth about Her dad's past. And she is mad. What will she do to revenge all those who have messed with her family. It's going to be a long story but there are only two chapters so far.
1. Default Chapter

"Lily, get up right now! You are going to miss the train." Harry screamed up the stairs.

"I'm up dad. God, you don't have to be so mean", Lily, retorted.

When she came down the stairs, Harry and Hermione were waiting for her.

"Now, Lily what are we going to do this year?" Hermione asked.

"I am going to get good grades and not so many detentions, and I will be nice to Malfoy. I don't get why I have to though, you and dad always hated her dad. I remember that one time after your fifth year when you guys all hexed him and his friends."

"We were young and immature then, honey." Harry laughed remembering the time on the train right after fifth year.

"Maybe I'm young and immature now, then. Are Ben and Joel meeting us there, or are we gonna pick them up?"

"We'll just meet them there. And after that your father and I are going to have lunch with Ron and Parvati." Hermione started again sweetly.

"Whatever."

At the train station 

"Bye honey, be good this year and write once a month about your grades, I love you." Harry kissed the top of her head.

"Bye dad, bye mom. I love you," she said as the model daughter would.

"Bye hon.' Have a fun semester, and we'll see you at Christmas." Hermione said as she hugged her daughter.

"Bye, you guys." I said, annoyed.

Right then I saw Ben and Joel. As we said hey and got on the train I saw Malfoy, with her long blonde hair and expensive clothes.

"… I bet she even has the mark." Ben was saying.

"Hello, Lilly, where are you?" Joel said while clicking his fingers in front of my face.

"What, god, I'm right here." I snapped.

"Do you think Malfoy has the mark?" he repeted.

"I don't' know, her father probably wanted her to have it but her mum would never let her."

" I bet she wants it." Was all Joel had to say, he was to busy stuffing his face with the food that his mum probably packed for him.

"I'm glad we're not poor anymore. " Ben started. "God, that was so boring."

"You can't even remember when we were poor, dumbass, we were to young."

"Were not."

"Were too."

"Were not."

"Were too."

"Shut up!" Lilly yelled. "Listen you guys, last night I was listening to Mum and Dad talking. They were talking about when they were younger. Did you know that my parents and you dad fought Voldemort six times, I think. And did you know that the scar on dad's forehead wasn't from a car crash. When Voldemort tried to kill him the first time he got that instead of being killed."

"No way, I know who Voldemort was and what he did but I never knew your parents and Dad ere involved." Joel said, shocked.

"And look at these picture, they have everyone. I wonder who that hottie is." She said looking at the old school picture of James, Lilly, Sirius, Lupin and Pettigrew.

"That looks just like your dad!" Ben said.

"I know but it couldn't have been. Look on the back."

When they looked at the back they saw names of everyone in the picture. When they looked at the other picture they saw all of the Wesleys and Harry and Hermione.

"Isn't that mom and dad? And that's your dad and uncles and aunt Ginny; And your grandparents."

"Well, lookie here, what are these?" Malfoy said as she came in the door with her best friend, Connie.

Please review because I don't think it is good but o well, just review it. I'll have the next chapter in a couple of days.


	2. The truth about Malfoy

Author's note: I am just assuming things that would have happened in their sixth year so that is not true. Also, the facts that they know are the ones they probably wouldn't for real. It's a short one but I'll have another up if more people review.

"Shove off, Malfoy" I said, as my dad would have.

"Why don't you go and play with the Dark Lord." Ben said stupidly, Malfoy always blew up when she heard his name or anything to do with him.

"You little weasel, what should I do with you? What should I do to him Connie? Should I pull out all of his red hair one strand by one, or should I just hex him?" She said nastily.

"Why don't you go and consult Daddy, oh wait you can't; Voldemort killed him for not being good enough to be bad. So, that would mean that he wasn't good enough to be good or bad." Joel said drawing out the so.

"My dad could've beat the shit out of your dad any day. He was better at dueling that anyone. He told me about his second year when he set a snake on your dad so he had to use parsletongue." She said making a snake tongue.

"You want to know how he got the tongue, Voldemort gave it to him when he marked him as an equal. Did he ever try to mark your daddy-dearest as an equal; he had his chance when he came to Hogwarts in their first year; second year; sent someone in their fourth year who even killed another student; and had all of the death eaters come in their sixth year. Did he ever tell you about Voldemort trying to kill him when he had all those chances?" I said even surprising myself.

"You're making that up. My dad told me everything about his school days and he never said anything about anything but the second year and the fourth year! He would have told me, I know he would've. HE KNEW HE WAS GOING TO DIE SO HE WOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" She screamed as she ran out.

"What was that? Is that true or did you make it up? I think her dad would've told her." Joel said all in one breath.

"It's all true, that was what I was going to tell you guys before she came. Dad is the reason Voldemort was gone. The only thing is during their fifth year no one believed that Voldemort had come back so everyone was against him. Don't you think they would have hauled him away to Azkaban or even St. Mungos?"

"Do you know everything or just bits and pieces?"

"Everything I heard Mum and Dad talking about, which seems to be everything." I said uncertainly.

"Tell us about it." Ben said finally.

That was a short chapter but there will be another one soon. Please r&r.


End file.
